


Forever Entwined : Julian Assange & Benedict Cumberbatch

by julianassangefanfiction (fuckyeahjulianassangefanfic)



Category: Actor RPF, Julian Assange - Fandom, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c., The Fifth Estate (2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Coercion, Dirty Talk, Edward Snowden - Freeform, First Time, Julian Assange - Freeform, Kissing, London, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Political Asylum, RPF, Slash, WikiLeaks, assangebatch, bradley manning, chelsea manning - Freeform, embassy, political RPF - Freeform, sarah harrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahjulianassangefanfic/pseuds/julianassangefanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fifth Estate was a flop, and now Julian Assange has finally agreed to a visit from Benedict Cumberbatch. They start talking about work, but after a few glasses of wine, Benedict is in for a surprise and learns a lot about himself.</p><p> </p><p>ACHTUNG! This is a fictional document based on a real person. I have never met Julian or Benedict, and their characters here are based on my interpretations from available media and modified to suit my own lascivious fantasies. Enjoy the assangebatch!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Entwined : Julian Assange & Benedict Cumberbatch

Julian never got used to being misunderstood, though it happened daily, sometimes hourly. Women tried to worm their way into his life based on some kind of fantasy romance, journalists and even some politicians feigned sympathy when every single one of them could be bought for the right price. He could trust no one. Well, no one he met after 2010. His life was industrious and busy, but in many ways, it was a lonely and fearful existence. And then there was that movie...

But, since the movie had flopped, he agreed to meet the star, Benedict Cumberbatch. He was curious and excited to have some good old-fashioned, non life-threatening drama. He knew a bit about Benedict from their email exchanges. The media only knew about three, but there were several more emails and a few Skype communications.

Benedict was likable, easygoing and smart. Though the actor had played a magnificent Sherlock, Julian was much more similar in personality to Sherlock Holmes than Benedict. He read the actor like a book when he could see him face to face. Though Benedict’s acting skills were unmatched, he didn’t make a habit of using them for deceit and manipulation, so as usual, his face gave away his every emotion. Julian enjoyed that very much, and felt comfortable around Benedict’s openness. Julian did admire him though, he was a talented man.

 

 _And a gorgeous one at that._ Julian sighed, his hand resting on his chin.

 

The default ringtone of his mobile sounded, and he answered.

“Mr. Assange,” said a woman with a Spanish accent. “We’re ready to bring him in now.”

Julian smiled. It was finally his moment to meet the famous actor he had known only through a screen. Excitement filled the air. “Sure, send him in,” he said.

Benedict was even more gorgeous in person, pale, well dressed, and almost as tall as Julian, but more muscular.

“Benedict,” Julian said warmly, as he reached for his hand. His smile was genuine as he took in the sight before him.

“Julian,” Benedict said, “It’s- it’s an honor to meet you.” His hands felt smooth and warm.

“It’s good to see you in person.” Julian said, subduing his excitement. “It is about tea time, but I thought we could start with the wine.” Julian said as he reached for a bottle.

“That sounds fantastic actually,” Benedict laughed, allowing Julian to fill his cup. He felt a bit relieved. _Oh good, wine, that will make the evening go a bit more smoothly,_ he thought.

Benedict took a sip, and they had some small talk, and some jokes - l _ove what you’ve done with the place..._ etc. But Benedict had more pressing questions.

“So, this isn’t an interview but I have all these questions related to your work, is that okay?”   
Julian laughed, “Don’t worry, I won’t take my mic off and storm out.”

“Well that’s a relief!” Benedict said and began to ask him about his relationship with Glen Greenwald, how things were going at Wikileaks and if he feels secure with his staff. But then the conversation changed, and they talked about how they felt about their careers, and their futures.

 _Wow, Julian is actually a really likable guy,_ Benedict thought. _Is this really him? Or is it some kind of game? He seems so real and down to earth._

Time went by effortlessly, and soon they were opening another bottle. Benedict asked him about Sarah Harrison. Julian was open about the responsibility he felt for her safety.

“It is different with Edward Snowden and Bradley Ma-” he cleared his throat, forcing himself to correct,

“Chelsea Manning,” he said, flatly.

“These are men, willing to die for their cause. Historically, this has been the fate, one could even argue evolutionarily that it was even the purpose of most men. It is difficult, but it is a choice a man makes for the greater good, for the cause, often for the war. Sarah is very intelligent, committed, resilient, but...” he paused, trying to be careful not to reveal anything that would put her in harms way.

“It is much harder in my mind to justify the sacrifice of a young woman, even if she makes that choice herself. It is very- conflicting.”

They sat in silence. Benedict’s mind wandered, thinking of the women in his life. A deep loneliness threatened to breach his current emotional state, and was quickly brushed aside. Though the wine had made him more trusting, he stayed vigilant. This is a man for whom exposing secrets is his life’s work. Caution was advisable.

Julian moved slightly closer to Benedict, “Our situations are similar in a lot of ways. My private life is public knowledge. Every person who comes in and out of this embassy is subject to paparazzi. You have the same situation. It can be devastating.”

Benedict was completely unaware of his reaction but he leaned back slightly. Undeterred, Julian placed his arm strategically, invading Benedict’s space. He appeared casual, open.

Julian continued, “There are times that I feel in conflict about the women in my life, knowing the risk that they take to see me.”

He took another sip of wine.

“I ask myself as a man, is it ethical for me to allow them to risk their lives?”

Ben nodded. Julian’s tone had changed. Benedict was not sure how, but he felt anxious, as if he was going to be bestowed with the world’s darkest secrets. An electricity filled the air, and Julian looked into his eyes with unwavering patience. Benedict felt naked; he noticed the ability to cover his emotions falling away, and his own curiosity was irresistible.   Curiosity was an emotion Benedict sought after. It was the source of all beginnings, and a huge part of his life’s work. Improvisation was something Benedict had experience with, and if there’s one thing he learned in basic basic improv is that one must always say “yes” to the next thing that happens. Even if your co-actor says the dumbest line, you cannot ignore it. You must work with it. For Benedict, improvisation was a practice in “yes.”

Benedict felt that overwhelming curiosity pulling the “yes” right out of him. He knew his companion was taking the conversation somewhere new. He wanted to surrender, to not interfere with the path they were taking.

“Have you ever been with a man?” Julian asked.

The scenery became more clear.

Benedict did not answer- he observed, curious, still. _What is happening?_ a voice murmured below the waves of his mind.

Julian cast a gentle smile toward the actor. “You seem shy about it. It’s okay if you haven’t-” His voice quieted, and he brought a hand to the actor’s face. “I actually prefer it.”

Reality hit him like a ton of bricks. Julian Assange was seducing him. _Why had I not seen this before? Jesus, I never see it!_ Benedict’s mouth was agape with surprise. He maintained his stillness, but inside, his mind was a thunderstorm. If this is happening, anything can happen. The situation was strange enough, but the shock-

The shock was the _desire_ he felt in his body.

Everything in him wanted to say "yes." He collected himself.

“Julian, I’m flattered,” he said, hesitantly. “But this would be international news, it would be…”

“As I said in my letter,” Julian said, his hand reaching for Benedict’s. “Our lives will be forever entwined,” and he closed the space between them, pressing his lips into Benedict’s open mouth as he slid his hands around his body. With one movement, Julian removed all plausible deniability, his intentions unobscured.

Still in shock, Benedict froze up a bit.

Julian paused, stroking Ben’s cheek. “Something wrong, Ben?” The silence held, and Julian’s eyes connected genuinely with his companion’s. “Is this, not enjoyable for you?”    
  
Benedict spoke quickly, “No, it’s not that at all, I- uh.”   
  
“Are you, not attracted to me?” Julian said, barely hiding his provocative tone.

“Julian,” he said, raising his voice slightly, “It’s just,” he stared into those eyes, those deep green eyes. Courage was contagious. He saw no fear in Julian, and his own fears melted a bit.    
  
“Can you imagine the scandal?” He whispered, trying to explain. Julian’s eyes lit up like an excited little boy, and he tried in vain to restrain his smile. He delighted in the nervous hesitancy of his younger companion.

“I could think of nothing better.” Julian said seductively, and he approached the actor’s lips once again.

“Julian,” he said, protesting in vain. He returned the kiss, his soft lips pushed back against the other man's. Julian’s mouth was sweet, he tasted of wine and something indescribably Julian. The white-haired man wasted no words, letting his body do the talking. He twisted under Benedict’s embrace, enjoying his strength and seeming durability. _A durability and strength that will have to be tested._ Julian thought. Julian liked a challenge, and the satisfaction of using his strength was not always fulfilled by having a female partner. Benedict’s body felt dense and muscular, though Julian’s height still assisted his sense of dominance.

It’s true that femininity was something Julian adored. There were few things he loved more than seducing a soft, feminine creature, feeling her delicate breasts, her body yielding to his advances. But there was an element of physicalness that he missed about his experiences with men. That being said, he was sure Benedict would not be elusive prey. It was an instinct, he could almost smell it. Benedict had the scent of a man who couldn’t wait to surrender in the arms of a brutish, forceful lover.

The problem with men like Benedict was that everyone wanted a piece of him. It was draining in a way that he didn’t let on. He got the sense that most people, wanted him as sort of a plaything, someone to entertain and validate them. It was exhausting, always being alert to the telltale signs that gave away their exploitative intentions. Julian knew this from his own life. He took Benedict’s hand encouraging him to stand.

“Don’t you get tired, Ben?” Julian said, kissing his neck and reading his mind. Benedict was silent, he wasn’t sure what Julian meant.

“I’ll bet you do,” he continued, as he unbuttoned Benedict’s shirt. “Tired of running from place to place, tired of hiding all the time, it must be exhausting.”  
  
 Benedict softened, but part of him was still resisting. His thoughts implored to be spoken yet he dared not. But Julian knew. He spun him around letting his growing erection press into Benedict’s perfect bottom. To Julian’s satisfaction, Ben postured to meet his straining bulge. His thinking ceased as he was overwhelmed by a new feeling, a new drive. He wasn’t sure what it was. His skin was on fire; this was a more sexually charged experience than he ever thought he would have. And with a man!

A _wanted_ man.

Doubts flashed through the actor’s mind; this feeling was exquisite, he thought nervously, _But how far am I willing to go?_ He knew what it was like to get swept up in the moment and...regret.

_What if I change my mind? I'm not gay, I mean, there have been plenty of opportunities..._

Julian knew where he wanted to take this, but Benedict was less experienced, clueless even. He half-expected this to be over at any moment, finding out Julian was playing some kind of joke or power game. The fear of losing his dignity was real. What if he backed out at a crucial time, leading to awkward apologies as they find their clothes again? Julian noticed his turmoil and hesitation.

  “Benedict,” he said seductively, as he pushed his fullness against the other man’s backside. “Would you really refuse me?”  

His thoughts answered loudly, _Oh God, how could I?_

 Benedict swallowed. He knew his answer, and Julian used the pause as a chance to persuade. He reached down, feeling for the obvious bulge in Benedict’s jeans, and pushed against it with his open hand. Benedicts body responded. Julian moved his hand firmly up and down, stroking the length with small movements through the fabric. Benedict parted his lips, inhaling in affirmation.  
  
 “Now, that’s better,” Julian said with a smirk. “It’s relaxing to have a unified mind. You’re more settled now.” His tone was entrancing. “Now. I’ll ask you again,” he tightened his other arm around Ben, not releasing the grip on his aching length.  
  
  “Would you, really,” he said, moving impossibly closer, “refuse me?”   
  
Benedict’s knees weakened, and he leaned against Julian for support.“N-no. No, I can’t,” he said, his voice breathy. Benedict allowed his head to fall back, exposing his gorgeous neck.  
  
  “Good.” Julian said, playfully nudging his companion him from behind, not so subtly indicating his plans. His hands wandered, exploring Ben’s muscular torso with his pale fingers. Julian moaned, reveling in the other man’s strong chest and shoulders. He kissed his neck while his hands made quick work of Benedict’s zipper. Julian reached into Ben’s boxer briefs and let his fingers curl around the hard length he found there.

Benedict gasped, and melted in Julian’s strong arms. If he had any doubts before, they were gone now. He wanted nothing more than to come apart in Julian’s strong embrace. Being with a man felt so erotic, somehow wrong even, and he never wanted it to end.

Anticipating Benedict’s eagerness, Julian withdrew his touch after a several strokes, leaving an aching desire in his partner’s body.

“I notice the way you walk, and the way you hold yourself, Benedict. You are absolutely asking for it.” Julian’s voice gave nothing away.

“Maybe I am.” Benedict said, fighting a trembling in his voice. He found the strength to whisper.   “What are you going to do about it?” He said, resisting slightly.

Julian did not allow the distance to grow between them. His tone became stern, his smile gone.

“Are you refusing me?” His grip tightened threateningly, and shivers traversed Benedict’s skin.

“No,” he said, shakily. “Never.” And yet he pushed Julian, almost squirming away, but rebounding in his tightening grip. It was clear that Benedict wanted it, but wasn’t going to give it up without a fight.

 _That’s fine,_ Julian thought. _If it’s a struggle he wants, I’ll give him a struggle._

“I have no intention of releasing you.” Julian stated.

Benedict felt himself being pushed toward the other room.

“This way,” he heard.

Benedict’s heart raced and he suddenly felt weak. Every fiber of him wanted to obey, to acquiesce to Julian’s advances. Receiving Julian’s touch was electrifying, consuming, forbidden. He was intensely curious. What would it be like to entwine his body with a man of equal strength and height? To give in too easily physically, he thought, would rob him of some of the uniqueness of the experience. His mind suddenly identified with fantasies of being ravished, engulfed, and overpowered by Julian, physically and emotionally. He stiffened his body and feigned attempts at pulling away, and each time, Julian matched his strength, pulling him in tighter, restraining him.  
  
  “You can’t fight this forever, Benedict,” Julian said. His face was calm, his tone stern. “The bedroom is this way, are you going to make me take you by force?”

“You might have to,” Ben said, resisting.

Julian was not well versed in martial arts but knew many holds that would make it difficult for his opponent to break free. He marched his companion to the room that for now, was the bedroom. Benedict felt like a puppet, a puppet that loved its strings. A primal desire was guiding him as he was compelled to comply more and more with Julian’s guidance. Each step toward the bedroom patiently eroded his sovereignty. His mind became quiet, pliable, curious. Crossing the threshold to the makeshift bedroom, it felt as if Julian had carried him. In fact, he wished he would have.

The door closed behind them, and Julian wasted no time. He swiftly removed Benedict’s shirt and pushed him forcefully onto the bed. Their lips met in a fevered kiss, an urgent merging of lips and tongue, and teeth. The passion was more than he could handle, and Benedict did away with his jeans and pants, eager to feel Julian’s body pressed up against his flesh.   
  
 Julian threw his shirt behind him and looked into Benedict’s eyes.    
  
“This is your first time then?” Julian asked, almost as a formality.    
  
Ben nodded, his eyes closed. Julian acknowledged the trust that was given him, but showed no sweetness.

Once his trousers and pants were off, revealing the fullness of his hard, pink length, he straddled Benedict, stroking himself salaciously. He stared at Benedict’s parted, fuckable lips. They looked so ready, it was hotter than Julian had even dreamed of. He approached his face, and grazed his pink lips with the clear fluid that gathered at his tip. Benedict’s lips parted, relaxed and submissive, and Julian pushed past them, bathing his cock in the warmth and wetness of that gorgeous mouth. Julian moaned deeply, and the sound went straight to Benedict’s cock. He pushed deeper, letting the actor suck and pleasure him with his tongue. Benedict was a quick study; he took Julian in his hands so he could properly swallow his cock while Julian thrusted. He moaned, loving everything about it, the look on Julian’s face, the fullness of his length and his taste. He reveled in the dominant way Julian thrusted, using his partner’s mouth for his own pleasure.

Having other plans, Julian slowly stopped his thrusts. Benedict took that moment to catch his breath.

“You’re doing well,” Julian said, touching Ben’s face reassuringly. “You look a bit surprised, though.”  
  
  “You could say that,” Benedict smiled, almost laughing.   
  
Julian leaned down to kiss Benedict’s gorgeous lips, so pliable after taking his cock. He flattened his body, pushing his pelvis into Benedict’s, their erections pressed together. Julian’s hips moved purposefully.

“I can’t believe what I’ve been missing,” Benedict groaned between gasps. “Your body feels so good against me, I’ve never wanted…” he paused, overwhelmed by the pleasure of Julian’s insistent grinding.    
  
“...I’ve never wanted what I want from you right now.”

Another push against him and Julian reached into a pillowcase, producing a small bottle of lube. He forced Benedict’s legs apart with his knees and took a moment to enjoy the view. Benedict was exposed, long legs everywhere, pale and wanting.

Julian smiled. He placed a lubed finger at his tight entrance, teasing and pushing. He knew if he went too fast, his alleged heterosexual partner might change his mind. Surprisingly, Benedict gave a relaxed sigh, showing no resistance. Julian pushed his finger in deeper, his eyes glued to his partner’s face, reading him for signs of discomfort. Benedict whispered something too hard for Jules to hear.     
  
“Say that again.” Julian said quietly.  
  
 “I… I like the way it feels.” Benedict said, a bit shy.  
  
 “You do, don’t you.”

“Yes, I- I’m ready for more. Please.”

Julian positioned a second finger next to the first. Benedict’s face showed surprise, but it didn’t bother Julian in the slightest. He let the actor’s body get used to the sensation and reached up to stroke his length with his other hand. Benedict started to firm up again, and Julian moved his fingers in and out just a little, letting him enjoy the new sensation before the next step.

“Oh,” Benedict purred. “That is… quite… “ he gave up on speaking and moaned deeply.

“Do you feel that, Benedict?” Julian teased. “This is how I’m going to fuck you.”

Those words made Benedict’s cock surge, and he tensed around Julian’s fingers. A third finger made its way, joining the others.

“I’m going to push myself so deep inside you, you’ll feel it for the rest of your life.” Julian said, as he pushed masterfully against the right spot.

Benedict let out a moan, imagining Julian thrusting wildly against him, holding his legs and hips. He wanted it now.

“Oh Julian I can feel it, I’m ready,” he moaned.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Julian said, easing off. Benedict whimpered as the touch withdrew and looked up at Julian in anticipation. Julian brought his hand to his own cock, stroking slowly and eyeing Ben lasciviously. He let Benedict watch him for a few moments. Then he brought his cock to the entrance and pushed himself in just a touch.

Benedict was hot and tight- Julian’s body was wrapped in a glowing pleasure as he pushed his way in a bit deeper, biting his lip and moaning. Gorgeous. He thought to himself. Benedict wanted more, and this time he was not shy.

“Julian...” he pleaded, “more. I can take it, I want...” he swallowed, gathering the courage to put himself on the line.

“I want to feel your power.”

The alpha in Julian roared, fueled by the challenge. He gripped Benedict’s legs harder and pulled him closer.

“Are you sure you can take it?” He said roughly, beginning to thrust harder.  
   
“Yes, yes, I want it,” Benedict pleaded.

“Mm, then take it.” Julian commanded, an icy edge to his voice. His thrusts grew deeper, harder. His white hair fell into his face as he pounded into the gorgeous man below him.

“Take my cock if you can, if you’re a man,” Julian taunted.

“Yes, Julian- yes I can,” he grunted, in pleasure and a bit of discomfort.

“You’re body is mine, now,” Julian said, as he pushed Benedict’s thighs apart. “I’m going to fuck you and take you as I please.”

“Oh god, I love it,” Benedict whined in his deep voice. He sounded like Sherlock for a moment. “Please... show me.”

Julian thrusted punishingly, his dominance exalted. Sweat dampened his silver locks. Julian changed the angle, and Benedict arched his back and called out incoherently. A drop of clear fluid gathered around the tip of Benedict’s cock and Julian’s beautiful hand reached for it, pushing the smooth liquid around the head and stroking him.  
  
Benedict threw his head back, moaning. His perfect mouth puckered into a relaxed “oh” shape. The pleasure was so salient he could not utter a word or do anything else. Being penetrated was emotionally intense, different than being with a woman. It was so different accepting his partner inside his body, relinquishing control and power, feeling Julian’s confidence and desire. The pleasure ravaged him as he surrendered.

 Julian felt heroic pride at deflowering the gentle actor. Watching Benedict’s desperate face sent surges of warm radiance throughout Julian’s body. There he was, the great Benedict Cumberbatch, desperate and begging for Julian’s cock. The glory was almost enough to sow doubt in the atheist’s mind, and he hoped to god that someone could hear them.

He stared down at the gorgeous man below. There was nothing about Benedict that was acting now. The full force of his soul was expressed as he gasped and moaned, accepting Julian’s thrusts. This was a complete abdication of any role he ever played onstage and off. At last, no part of him was constructing an image- this was a thousand Benedicts dropping away, leaving only these human intuitions revealed. Julian’s cock thickened as he came closer to release.

“I’m going to come inside you, Benedict. Are you ready for that?” he teased, becoming more audacious with each thrust. “Are you willing to take another man’s seed?”

“Oh, god yes,” Benedict breathed. “I’m so ready.”

Julian stroked him faster, and quickened the pace of his thrusts. Benedict was quickly falling apart underneath him, beyond verbal. His back arched and he came hard, splattering ropes of come onto both of them as his body tightened around Julian’s thickness. Julian closed his eyes as he thrusted to completion, spilling his seed into his partner as promised.

Julian pushed in deeply before withdrawing. He collapsed onto the bed next to Benedict, his body slick with sweat and pheromones.

The two men laid next to each other, letting their breathing return to normal. Ben looked into Julian’s eyes, amazed and wistful.

“That was- indescribable, Julian.” Benedict said as he looked over at him.

Julian smiled, and kissed Ben gently on the lips. Their bodies pressed against one another, legs entwined, flesh to flesh.

“I’m glad you decided to visit.” Julian said. “Now what are we going to tell the press when they ask?”   “Oh, I’ll just tell them that you tried to seduce me and I had to create a diversion and escape.” Ben said, smiling.

“What!?” Julian laughed, hitting his own forehead with his palm. He bantered right back.  
  
  “I’ll say you tried to use a Spanish phrase that Martin taught you, and it was so rude I ended up having to throw you out!”

“Sounds perfect.”

“Are you coming home for Christmas?” Julian asked, hopefully.

“Are you kidding? I couldn’t think of a better present to give to myself,” Ben said sincerely as he kissed Julian again.

It was only the first of many visits to the embassy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first slash fic, and I struggled quite a bit with the pronouns because of the gay sex. Who knew how difficult that would be? What a great problem to have though! Your feedback is welcomed.
> 
> more Julian by Renee at JulianAssangeFanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
